The present invention relates to a device for correcting indication of the time in an electronic clock or indication of the time at which a timer provided in such an electronic clock is actuated.
Heretofore, a device for correcting the time indication in an electronic clock or the time indication of a timer provided in an electronic clock has been proposed in which an electric circuit is provided by which the indication of time is stepwise advanced by one unit of time each time a correctig pulse is applied thereto, and a correcting pulse is generated each time a manually manipulatable member is actuated so that the correction of the time indication is achieved by actuating the manually manipulatable member so many times as required for the desired correction of the time indication thereby rendering the speed of correction of the time to be determined by the speed of the manual operation of the manipulatable member. Alternatively, lower frequency correction pulses or higher frequency correction pulses are electrically applied to the clock circuit of the electric clock so as to achieve the correction of the time indication at the predetermined higher or lower speed. In the former case of correction of the time indication, however, it is required to actuate the manipulatable member repeatedly so many times as required for the correction of the time indication thereby necessitating troublesome manual operation, while, in the latter case, the speed of correction of the time indication can not be adjusted arbitrarily so that the operation is rendered to be inconvenient.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages of the prior art electric clock.